


Jealousy

by ghibliterritory



Series: Kidge Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Week 2017, prompt: jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Pidge wasn't a naturally jealous person, in any case. People left her alone, she left them alone, it was fine. So why was seeing Keith with this blonde bitch make her so upset?For Kidge Week 2017!!





	

There was only one instance that the mere presence of a person could make Pidge want to murder, and that was on a very bad day when Lance was even near her. Even that was at least a little rare.

 

To be exact, Pidge didn’t really find reason to feel that way in any other case. She cared little for other people, as they cared little for her, and if they didn’t bug her, then she was fine.

 

It came as a surprise when the idea of a girl being near her roommate made her want to destroy everything in her path.

 

Keith, her lovely college dorm mate, with a good taste in pizza and cryptids, had been the main focus of what little social habits she had as of late. For some reason, the two had been bonding quite a bit. Enough that they spent more time together than usual. Jus earlier, they’d gone for a run together (much to Pidge’s chagrin), and she’d dragged him out for an arcade visit. She was still a kid at heart, what can she say?

 

She’d introduced him to the forever lovable game of Pacman, and left him alone for just a little while, letting him get a handle of the game and work his way through some levels. Simple, right? Nothing wrong with that!

 

Except, almost as soon as she got back to check on him, there was a girl.

 

Now, Pidge wasn’t upset that it was just a girl. She knew this girl. Nyma was her name. She had a cute dog. She remembered this chick because she was the one who’d tried to steal Lance’s car, and credit card. That upset her a lot. Along with the fact that this bitch was clearly flirting with Keith, talking about his shirt (a clever bigfoot pun on it that she adored) while she gave him batty lashes and cute little stares and other things to make Pidge vomit on the spot. And Keith had no idea who this girl was! She saw the pure excitement in his eyes talking to her, and it amazed Pidge how he couldn’t pick the blonde bimbo out from a line of other people Lance has been with. She was the most noteable!

 

It really shouldn’t have bugged her that much. Pidge could warn him when the bitch left. But watching, listening- something boiled in her gut. Something not good. Even stealing his spot in front of Pacman didn’t help it. She hated the fact that they were talking about aliens and cryptids and stuff, that wasn’t something Nyma could do! IT was /their/ discussion topic, childish as that sounds. She huffed, trying not to get super mad. Both at them and at herself for acting so dumb. But at this point, she’d had enough.

 

She excused herself to the skeeball machine in a grumble, turning sharply and storming to said game.

 

She couldn’t believe it- Keith falling for the same stupid smile Lance had, falling right into the trap! He was smarter than that! She knew he was! But apparently not, if he could just let this go on and not realize who he was talking to!

 

Secretly, Pidge thought that she was using that for a cover for her true feelings. Sure, he could talk about cryptids to whoever he wanted- but in front of her, with that bitch, like she didn’t even exist almost? It was weird. But she could shake it off. She shook everything off. That’s her thing.

 

She ended up at the skeeball machine as promised, putting leftover tokens in and starting to throw- no, violently chuck- the balls at the machine. She didn’t even aim. It was supposed to relieve her aggression and make her feel better (it didn’t, but don’t tell her that).

 

Pidge kept it up for at least another five minutes, making a dent in the same spot above the hole. She’d been working on that specifically. It was easy to hit, and the dent was impressive. Her arm was fast, fueled with the seething rage of jealousy. Stupid Nyma. Stupid pretty blondes, stupid bigfoot t-shirt, stupid Keith, stupid Pidge, stupid adorable dog, stupid skeeballs- the thoughts went on, making her anger worsen. She kept chucking balls at the machine, imagining a face. Who’s face? We don’t know, and it’s best we keep it that way.

 

Curling her fingers around another ball, she raised her arm to chuck it towards the goals, when Keith came up, already asking the question she knew he would.

 

“Are you okay?” His voice was quieted by the roar of the arcade. She ignored him, childishly and threw another ball. Miss. “Pidge,” He sounded stern now. She threw another ball. Another miss. One more ball, grip tight as she ignored his attempts to talk. Fuck him. She raised her arm, ready to throw- he took a hold of her wrist, and Pidge resisted the urge to snatch it away.

 

“Seriously, what’s wrong? Throw it any harder and you’ll break the damn thing.”

 

Pidge let out an angry breath through her nose, and loosened her grip on the skeeball.

 

“Nothing.” She muttered, taking their arm back and throwing the ball. It actually got in a goal this time. "I'm just fine, Keith. Shouldn't you be more worried about your friend? She probably didn't appreciate you leaving her by the Pac Man." She didn't mean to sound mean or condescending, but it slipped out, and once it was out, there was no taking it back.

 

“She left and just told me to call her.” He said, obviously not caring much for the request. That should have calmed her down, but it didn’t, and she threw another ball while he continued to talk. Hey, look, he’s finally getting it. Kind of. “Is that what this is all about? We just met and all I did was ramble on about space. We aren't best friends. Why are you being so difficult about this?"

 

Pidge ignored him still, continuing to toss balls into the holes. She was actually getting some points now that her throw wasn't so damn violent. But anyways. His questions rolled off her back, falling onto the ground to be lost to the noise of the arcade. Yes, that's what "all that" was about. And she was being difficult because... Because... she didn't have to answer that, and she isn’t going to!

 

A silence passed between them, and Pidge had picked up another ball when Keith spoke again. “She’s just some girl.”

 

That, for some reason, pushed them over their edge.

 

She paused, stopping her throwing and turning on her heel. "Just a girl? I'll have you know, that girl is the same girl that fucked Lance over, stole his shit- and while he sometimes is a prick who deserves it, it wasn't cool of her to do, it was illegal! And- and-…” She trailed off. She really didn't want to say this aloud. "I don't want you being caught up in that kind of mess. I care about you. It just, it pissed me off that she wants to use you like that."   
  
She bit her lip, eyes falling to the ground before she turned around again and put more token into the machine to toss some more balls. Pidge seemed a lot more relaxed now, not as angry, but she didn't say anything else, focusing on the game. It wasn't the entire truth, really, but the rest of it wasn't something she was willing to share. She half expected him to call her a liar or something.

 

That wasn’t what she got. The silence from Keith’s end had been worrying, of course, and she waited through it with ease. She took her earned tickets from the skeeball machine, ripping them to be individual tickets to help “ease her anger”, when his arms wrapped around her, and the pressure of his head on hers came through. “I promise I'm not going anywhere and if it makes you feel any better, I'll delete her number, alright?" Keith said.

 

Oh no. Pidge tensed slightly, trying to look ahead. Don’t give in. She’s supposed to be pissed at him. How can she be pissed when he’s being such a good friend like that? What the fuck, Keith?

 

Hesitantly, she curled her arms around his, leaning back against his chest and closing her eyes. Surprisingly, the promise alone helped ease her rage. She wasn’t sure why. "...I won't tell you that you have to. Keep it if you want. Send her memes. Friend zone that bitch." Pidge said, looking up at him as a smirk started to grow on her features. 

 

Thinking now, she realized that the anger tossing of skeeballs had exhausted her, mentally and almost physically. “Let’s head back, okay? I can catch you up on your video game knowledge later." She suggested, glad to see Keith smile in turn.

  
“I thought you’d never ask.” He replied, and taking her hand, they left the arcade and the broken skeeball machine behind.


End file.
